A common practice in hemming slacks is to sew the bottom edge of the garment to the leg of the garment by using a sewing machine or by hand stitching after turning the bottom edge of the garment into the leg thereof so that the folded part is situated inside of the leg. However, there are some drawbacks in these methods. For instance, when hemming is carried out, it must be done by a person skilled in this technique, or sometimes the appearance of the leg is degraded due to the fact that the stitched thread is positioned on the outside surface of the hemmed leg of the slacks. Furthermore, there is the possibility that the thread used for hemming can break. If the thread breaks while the slacks are being worn, the fold of fabric which forms the hem will extend downwardly from the bottom edge of the leg of the slacks and will result in the folded portion separating from the leg of the garment. When this condition occurs, a person wearing such slacks feels uncomfortable. Recently, there have been developed some methods to hem garments by using a thermo-fusible tape instead of using a sewing thread. One example of these methods is using a fabric tape coated with a bonding agent which is applied to the entire surface of the tape. However, this type of tape does not have softness because the entire surface of the tape is coated with a binding agent. Further, when using this tape, there is a drawback in that the portion of the leg to which the tape is applied puckers. This puckering cannot be avoided because the fabric tape coated with the binding agent over its entire surface is stiff and has little flexibility and elasticity. Because of this the fabric tape is difficult to use for hemming slacks, and therefore, the use of this fabric tape is limited.
One kind of binding tape made from a woven cloth which uses a thermoplastic yarn as one component of the fabric is disclosed in the specification of Japanese Laid Open No. sho 50-20488 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,566). Because this type of cloth tape has little flexibility, the center portion of this tape must consist of weft yarns only in order to give it the proper flexibility. Thus, the tape has some slackness, and the puckering of the fabric mentioned above can be prevented.